1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filled organosiloxane compositions and to a method for preparing the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to organosiloxane compositions exhibiting excellent vibration-damping properties and to a method for preparing these composition.
2. Background Information
Polyorganosiloxane oils, organosiloxane compounds, and organosiloxane gels are used as vibration-proofing elements in optical read-out devices such as compact disks and laser disks, and in magnetic read-out devices such as magnetic disks and "floppy" optical disks, referred to as "floptical" disks; and in precision equipment such as precision measurement devices. The organosiloxane compositions used in these applications range in consistency from oils to semi-solids and are composed of polyorganosiloxane oils plus one or more fillers.
Liquid organosilicon compounds are particularly suitable as vibration-damping materials because they lack rubbery elasticity and because they can dampen external vibrations through internal friction within the organosiloxane compound itself and between the oil and a filler.
Vibration damping organosiloxane compositions are exemplified by blends of finely divided inorganic particles with polyorganosiloxane oils, also referred to as "silicone oils", and are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Numbers Sho 57-168997 [168,997/1982] and Sho 63-308241 [308,241/1988] and blends of a finely divided powdered organic resin with silicone oil as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 63-308242 [308,242/1988]. A disadvantage of these organosiloxane compositions is their inadequate vibration-damping properties.
One objective of the present invention is to provide organosiloxane compositions that have excellent vibration-damping properties. An additional objective of this invention is to provide a method for preparing these compositions.